Sebastian's greatest fear
by bleedingRose11
Summary: There are things that even a high ranking demon like Sebastian fear, he will tremble in its presence, and that thing has arrived in the Phantomhive Manor, and the butler will not let his Master know, but will it stay a secret forever?


**Sebastian's greatest fear**

Summary: Its malicious, its black and monstrous, any high ranking demon would cower before it. It's also Sebastian's greatest fear. What happens when Ciel finds out?

Sebastian, a high ranking demon and guardian of Hell's fiendish canine Cerberus, dared not to take another step closer to the malevolent creature before him. Though it had remained stationary and snug in its newfound home, under the grand staircase of the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian was sure it could devour him in an instant. He knew not how it got there and why it has appeared in the manor. Its body was black, and its eyes predatory. Its agile, lethal and deadly, its sharp long horns can puncture any creature's heart, even a demon's perhaps and kill it in an instant. Why have such demon made its home in here? Does it seek the boy? Will it take the boy's soul?

Sebastian pondered and pondered while both demons lock eyes, neither moving. _If I make a move, will it hear me and jump at me? If I don't move, I can't do my duties, and bocchan will be upset. _Not averting his eyes from the other demon, he fumbled his pocket and took out his trusty pocket watch and quickly darted his eyes on the needles.

5: 45, 15 minutes until dinner time, and he hasn't even prepared for the meal. Today's menu will be sirloin steak with foie gras, and they're still frozen blocks of ice._ But I'm dealing with a rather serious case here. Perhaps I should negotiate a deal with this demon. What has Lucifer - sama created? Why me? _

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but the demon hissed at him, loud enough to make Sebastian stand frozen in place. A cold drop of sweat trickled from his forehead to the top of his nose. He swallowed and cleared his throat to attempt some form of coherent speech, "g-greetings O great demon, what ails you to find solace in my master's manor? Do you seek his soul?" It took him all his might to utter those words in coherence. He waited anxiously for the demon's response yet it remained as stationary as ever, unmoving.

Sebastian assumed this was a way of taunting him, to build his fear; after all, a demon likes to poke at other's emotions. He glanced at the watch again, 5:50, 10 minutes until dinner time. _Maybe its testing me, to prove if I'm worthy of negotiating with. I must try again, If I fail, I am not worthy of being called the butler of the Phantomhive estate. I'm the guardian of Hell's guard dog damnit! This demon can't be more dangerous than that! But why does it emit such numbing aura?_

Never before has such creature intimidated a great demon like Sebastian. This is such a humiliating experience. Suddenly he heard a scream from above, his eyes widened in shock, that scream could've triggered a movement in the demon before him. Apparently, the source of the scream came from his incompetent and clumsy maid Maylene, who accidentally kicked the bucket of water used for cleaning the banister. She glanced sideways, afraid to be found out, but was relieved no one was there, but that's because she hasn't glanced down. When she did she screamed for a second time because down there was her head butler's eyes staring at her with fury in his crimson eyes, so furious she swore she could see red capillaries pop in his eyes. Was it fury or pure terror? Sebastian wanted to shout at his maid, _you incompetent no good of an idiot maid! You could've angered this demon in front of me!" _But no, the others mustn't know the existence of such creature or all hell will break lose.

It would disrupt the balance of the mortal and spiritual world. How ever the maid blurted out in panic, "S-Sebastian san... I-I'm so sorry, the b-bucket the bucket... I-"

"Be quiet!" He hissed between his teeth, stole a glance at the demon and back again at Maylene, "Be quiet or I'll slice your tongue!"

That did it, the maid clamped her mouth shut. _Good, and stay that way until I... What the hell is that?_

The bucket that Maylene had kicked spilled its contents onto the marble staircase, and it was about to overflow and drop... onto the demon's head. Sebastian slammed his palm onto his mouth, afraid any whimper would come out. The creature hand began to shuffle its feet.

Sebastian didn't dare move, and the water will soon drop onto its head. He can't call Maylene, because he had silenced her and the demon might devour her instead. It wouldn't matter to Sebastian if she died, but the Young Master will be upset. But the drop of water was faster than his wits. A huge splash came over the demon's head. Sebastian went white. Alarmed, the unwelcomed demon aimed at Sebastian's head. All hell breaks lose, as Sebastian, the calm and composed butler thrashed around as if his shoes were set on fire. His scream of agony echoed through the entire manor. As much as Maylene wanted to help, her tongue was more precious than Sebastian, and so she stood there apathetically. The demon traced its claws on the butler's face, causing him to scream louder than ever. Suddenly Sebastian heard the sound of a slamming door.

Apparently his master had rushed out of the study room to see what the commotion is all about. When he realized what had happened, he shouted, "Sebastian? What the hell are you doing? And why haven't you prepared my dinner!"

But Sebastian was too petrified to reply back, he could only scream louder, for the demon has sliced through his back. Sebastian tried to take it off him, which made him do a funny little tap dance. Exasperated, the Young Earl roared, "Sebastian!" Finally, the demon got itself off the butler's body, leaving him petrified and paralyzed with fear. Ciel looked at the unwelcomed demon in disgust. Sebastian realized what he was looking at and warned his young master, "Bocchan! Get away from it! That's a highly dangerous demon! It wants your sou-"

"YOU IDIOT!" Ciel roared, he stared down at the creature and smashed it with his cane, squirting out its mucus insides.

Sebastian stared at his master wide eyed and gaping, not knowing whether he should thank him, admire him or fear him, because he had just mercilessly crushed the demon a high ranked demon such as Sebastian feared. Ciel looked at his butler, who had his knees up to his chin and his hand tucked on his chest, shivering and sweating as of he was on a seizure. Then Sebastian realized his master was staring at him incredulously, his deep blue eyes pierced through his humiliation. But that didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that his 'human master', had defeated a malevolent demon, something Sebastian couldn't even touch without thrashing around. He stuttered,"Y-young m-m-master h-how-"

"IT WAS A GODDAMN COCKROACH YOU FOOL!"

Sebastian was confused, "C-cockroach young master?"

The Earl face palmed and sighed, "Yes, they are just worthless animals - insects to be precise, so easy to squish, but you couldn't even do that could you? And you call yourself 'one hell of a butler'. Now prepare my meal!" With that Ciel scoffed and walked past a red faced Sebastian. The demon butler stared in emptiness and clutched his fist tightly with rage._ How dare he, a mere human child humiliate me in such way? I am a high ranking demon for Godsake!_ Sebastian stared at the defeated creature that his master had crushed. _So... easy_. He had silenced Maylene for nothing and he felt utterly useless. He glanced at his pocket watch again. 6:00. _This is unacceptable... utterly unacceptable_. Sebastian had no choice but to prepare a very late dinner.

Did you expect that? I don't think so, but again I might be wrong. Reviews are welcome! And about the genre, JUST KIDDING!


End file.
